Sea como sea
by Flor de desierto
Summary: Sasuke tuvo un problema con el jutsu de sombra que usó para derrotar al enemigo... no puede volver a su forma original, y su forma actual ahora es... ¡EL DE UNA CHICA! Y lo peor era que Naruto no se desprendía ni un segundo de él, ¿por qué será?. Con todo Naruto se dará cuenta de que Sasuke, sea como sea, nunca dejaría de ser Sasuke. NaruSasu.


**¡Hola a todos! ¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Aquí les traigo un one-shot que está hecho con mucho cariño para YUUKI-CHAN! ¡Yuuki! ¡Espero que te guste este regalo, linda! *-* **

**. **

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**SEA COMO SEA**

.

_No – pronunció rotundamente.

La rubia reviró los ojos ante la obstinación del chico… o de la chica… de Sasuke.

_ ¿Por qué? – preguntó Tsunade con una cara igual de seria que la que tenía el pelinegro – ¿Crees que Naruto lo divulgaría por ahí, te pondría en vergüenza o se burlaría? – cuestionó, sabiendo que Sasuke se respondería a sí mismo de manera negativa – no sé si te diste cuenta, pero Naruto es realmente serio cuando la situación lo amerita.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Era verdad, Naruto no haría eso pero no era ese el motivo por el cual se estaba negando, simplemente no quería que lo vea en esa situación.

_Lo siento, Sasuke, nadie más puede encargarse de este asunto – informó la Hokage – Sakura tiene obligaciones en el hospital, Kakashi está fuera de la aldea, y no creo que tengas confianza en nadie más. Así que sólo queda Naruto, quien ocasionalmente está con la semana libre, tiempo suficiente para que encuentre la forma de deshacer el jutsu.

_Puedo cuidarme solo, no he pedido que nadie se _encargue_.

No necesitaba que alguien lo ande cuidando ¡Sólo era un jutsu inofensivo! No era como si se hubiera vuelto más débil o como si alguien dentro de la aldea quisiera atacarlo. Él podía manejar solo la situación…

¿Y cuál era su situación?

Estaba transformado en chica y no podía deshacer el jutsu. No era nada grave, lo único que provocaba la sustancia extraña que botaba por la boca el extraño bicho que invocó el enemigo (a quien derrotó obviamente) era paralizar el jutsu de transformación (de chica) que había usado para entrar en la base enemiga.

Así que no, no necesitaba que nadie lo cuide. Él sólo había venido a informarle de su condición a la hokage y a pedir una solución, no a solicitar escolta.

_Mira, te voy a ser sincera – dijo la rubia masajeándose la sien – voy a decírselo a Naruto, no porque lo necesites, sino para que deje de fastidiarme.

_¿Qué? – el ceño de Sasuke se frunció.

_ ¿Crees que él se quedaría tranquilo contigo sin llegar aún de tu misión? – preguntó, haciendo la respuesta obvia con su tono de voz – no tienes idea de cómo estaba sólo porque, según él, te estabas tardando demasiado en volver, insiste en que quiere ir a buscarte.

_... – Sasuke se quedó un momento en silencio, expresando nada más que indiferencia ante la información que le acababan de dar, pero por dentro sentía ese calorcito tonto que suele sentir siempre que Naruto hacía burradas como esa, cosa que pronto desechó porque de seguro el idiota sólo se sentía aburrido y quería tener alguien con quien pelear… bueno, esa era la explicación que siempre se daba a sí mismo – No me interesa, se supone que tiene que ser mi decisión, no porque usted se ahorre un dolor de cabeza voy a dejar que haga lo que le convenga si yo estoy involucrado – aseveró.

_Está bien, te propongo algo – la hokage no estaba con ganas de discutir, y tenía que admitir que Sasuke tenía un buen punto – No le voy a decir nada, pero te presentaré como alguien más y tú te encargarás de distraerlo para que no ande pensando en el "Sasuke" que todavía no llega, porque de lo contrario no voy a tener paz para buscarte la cura.

Sasuke percibió lo manipuladora que era esa propuesta, que no importaba por donde la viera, él salía perjudicado. Pero no tenía opción, la cura para ese jutsu estaba involucrada.

Estúpido Naruto.

_Bien – aceptó.

_ ¿Seguro que podrás actuar lo suficientemente bien? Porque si se da cuenta no será mi culpa.

_El dobe es un completo despistado, ni en un millón de años se dará cuenta – aseguró el Uchiha, aunque no sonaba del todo convencido de ello.

_Bueno, pero si se da cuenta… – Sasuke podía notar la seguridad en Tsunade respecto a ello, por algo continuaba insistiendo en el punto – no me quedará otra que decirle la verdad.

_Bien – dijo el pelinegro, eventualmente _pelinegra_, y lo único que quedaba por hacer era despedirse para retirarse de allí.

_¡OBA-CHAN! – el repentino grito hizo brincar a ambos antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo.

Cuando la hokage volteó hacia la fuente de la voz, la cual provenía desde la ventana, se topó con el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_¡Naruto, estúpido mocoso! ¡No me llames así! ¡¿Y qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Usa la puerta como la gente, animal!

_Heheheh, ¡la asusté! – aún apoyado en el marco de la ventana, el Uzumaki continuó sonriendo – ¡es que a Kurama le parece aburrido entrar por la puerta, así que decidimos entrar por la ventana y darle una grata sorpresa, tebayo!

Tsunade se levantó de su escritorio y caminó a paso de elefante hacia Naruto con la firme y clara intención de…

_ ¡ESPERE! – reaccionó el rubio asustado – ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No volveremos a hacerlo!... – Tsunade paró satisfecha con el resultado y volvió a su silla –… ¡Cállate, Kurama! ¡Te ríes porque no eres tú el que recibe los golpes!

_Deja tus interacciones animales para después y entra de una vez, que tengo que informarte de algo – le dijo la Hokage y, dejando su conversación con el zorro demonio, Naruto dio un salto dentro de la oficina.

_ ¿Ah? ¿Tenías que informarme de algo? – preguntó curioso el rubio.

_Claro, por eso te mandé a llamar, ¿acaso no es por eso que estás aquí? – cuestionó la rubia desconcertada.

_No – contestó simplemente y como si tampoco le importara eso que se supone que quería decirle – vine para que me deje ir a buscar a Sasuke… ¡yo puedo ayudarlo! De seguro al teme se le está haciendo difícil esa misión, necesita del magnífico Naruto.

_Agh, no se puede razonar contigo – se quejó la hokage masajeándose el entrecejo.

_Vamos, Tsunade oba-chan, déjeme ir, le prometo que no tardaré na… – Naruto dejó de hablar cuando, recién, se dio cuenta de la otra presencia en el lugar, topándose con una joven pelinegra que parecía mirar a cualquier lado menos a su cara.

_... – Sasuke notó, _sintió_ que Naruto lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero no iba a decir nada, se suponía que era un desconocido para él.

_¿Eh?... Hola, ¿quién eres? – Naruto se acercó a la chica observándola con suma atención, y dicha chica lo miró con una cara que sólo se podría traducir en "No te me acerques, engendro", y dicha forma de mirar hizo que el Uzumaki redoble la sensación que tenía – te me haces familiar….

Naruto se acercó más e inclinó un poco la cabeza como tratando de ver el rostro de la chica de otro ángulo. Sasuke comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, y al mismo tiempo furioso pensando que el idiota va y se acerca de ese modo a una chica que ni conoce, que hasta pareciera que le estaba por dar un beso.

Pero para Naruto no era una desconocida, pues su campo visual se había concentrado completamente en el rostro de la chica ignorando las otras partes del cuerpo, lo cual le hizo llegar a la conclusión…

_ ¿Sasuke? – cuestionó sorprendido.

Pero no más sorprendido que el Uchiha, quien lo miró espantado y aún no se atrevió a abrir la boca. A la falta de respuesta, el rubio, con mucha más confianza ahora, llevó ambas manos al rostro de la chica y comenzó a toquetear la cara y el cabello para asegurar su teoría, acto que hizo que Sasuke se sobresalte aún más.

_ Sí, es tu rostro – confirmó pellizcándole un poco las mejillas – es tu cabello – agarró algunos mechones del pelo largo y negro a la altura de sus orejas – son tus ojos – le levantó el flequillo para ver los medio furibundos y medio sorprendidos ojos negros – y... – acercó la nariz casi chocándola con la de Sasuke, quien se hizo para atrás por inercia – ¡es tu aroma!

_... – estaba de más decir que Sasuke no tenía palabras. Mientras, Tsunade los observaba divertida y mantenía una clara expresión que se traducía en "Te lo dije".

_¡Teme! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron que ya habías llegado, tebayo?! – exclamó escandaloso el rubio, como si frente a él tuviera a Sasuke y simplemente a Sasuke y no hubiera nada de raro en él – y… ¿qué haces transformado así? ¿Tienes alguna misión que lo requiera?

Sasuke sabía que Naruto estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese jutsu patético de transformarse en chica pero aún así le sorprendía que el atolondrado se lo tome con tanta calma, ¡Porque se trataba de él! ¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡No era normal que Uchiha Sasuke haga jutsus estúpidos como ese! ¡Era ofensivo que no se sorprenda!

_No es de tu incumbencia – le contestó hosco.

_... – Naruto se quedó algo estupefacto ante la gruesa y sensual voz de mujer que salió de la boca de Sasuke, y como la voz no tenía nada que ver con el jutsu (que el jutsu sólo te cambia la apariencia y tú tienes que fingir la voz) se preguntó por qué Sasuke la estaba fingiendo si ya sabía que era Sasuke. Pero su sorpresa se fue pronto cuando digirió lo que le había dicho el Uchiha – ¡Teme! ¡¿Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia?! ¡Además, esa es mi técnica, tebayo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usarla sin mi permiso?!

_Déjame explicarte, Naruto – habló Tsunade sin ganas de escuchar berrinches – como ya sabes, Sasuke estuvo en una misión en la aldea del hierro – comenzó – sucede que durante la misión, Sasuke se infiltró en el fuerte enemigo transformado en mujer, y estando dentro, atacó y cumplió con la misión, pero sin contar con el imprevisto de que usarían un jutsu, hasta el momento desconocido, que hizo que ya no pueda deshacer su henge no jutsu.

_Ah… – Naruto comprendió la situación. Luego dirigió su mirada a Sasuke – ¿Y yo tengo algo que ver con eso?

_Bueno… – la hokage encogió los hombros – sólo quería avisarte que ya llegó.

_Aaaahh.

_Bueno, ya pueden retirarse.

_¡Un momento! ¿Y no va a hacer nada? – exigió saber el rubio.

_Ya mismo voy a comenzar a procurar la forma de deshacerlo y Sasuke ya lo sabe. Ahora retírense.

Y ambos se retiraron.

Naruto se sentía un tanto incómodo, permaneció en silencio mientras caminaba al lado de Sasuke en dirección hacia la salida de la torre hokage. Sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba la situación, se le veía en la cara, y no sabía si esa molestia que sentía era por el hecho de estar convertido en chica o por el hecho de que él, Naruto, lo vea en esa condición.

_Vaya problema, ¿no, teme? – trató de comenzar charla, sonriendo nervioso.

_Hm – Sasuke no ayudaba mucho, aunque tampoco había esperado que lo haga.

Naruto se quedó un momento callado, como pensando en cierta cosa tonta que se le vino a la mente de repente (Sasuke estaba seguro de eso) y luego volvió a hablar.

_ ¿Te digo algo? Eres… eres la chica más bonita que he visto en mi vida – le confesó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cualquiera hubiera notado a leguas lo nervioso que estaba diciendo aquello, pues no parecía burlarse, más bien parecía estar tratando de hacerle un cumplido.

Sasuke continuó caminando sin cambiar su expresión.

_Cállate, usuratonkachi, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

_Tsk – el rubio lo miró molesto – se nota que quieres que todos te descubran. Ahora que eres una chica ¿no deberías ser algo linda y gentil? Te comportas como una _bastarda._

Sasuke paró de caminar de repente y Naruto paró también, sorprendido por la repentina acción.

Sasuke lo miró sobre el hombro, de una forma tan pero tan asesina que Naruto sintió la urgencia de cubrir sus "narutitos".

_Olvidas con quién estás hablando, ¿verdad?

_...

_No pienso cambiar lo que soy en lo absoluto, incluso si eso significa dejarme descubrir – aseveró, y siguió su camino.

Después de unos segundos, a Naruto se le pasó el susto y aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo.

_Y… ¿te vas a ir a tu casa?

_No – contestó Sasuke simplemente, pero luego de unos segundos, por algún motivo inexplicable, terminó dándole más información – voy a ir a comprar los víveres para la semana.

_ ¡Te acompaño! – exclamó emocionado el Uzumaki. Siempre que acompañaba a Sasuke a hacer las compras (en contra de la voluntad de este, claro) el Uchiha terminaba comprándole algo (por pena, después de hacerle cargar las bolsas por metiche).

_Hn – Naruto no necesitó más para saber que la respuesta era positiva, y ya más feliz y tranquilo se dispuso a seguir al Uchiha.

Naruto no sentía ninguna diferencia estando al lado de Sasuke transformado en chica, seguía insultándolo y tratándolo exactamente igual, aunque por alguna extraña razón, en ningún momento dejó de verse muy femenina. O sea, que si Sasuke se comportaba como siempre y en ese momento se veía femenina… ¿quería decir que Sasuke siempre se portó femenino? No, Sasuke era un chico muy viril… pero si siempre fue viril entonces…? Bueno, eso probaba que no habían tantas diferencias, todo dependía de la personalidad… y del cuerpo. Como chico, Sasuke era un chico muy sexy. Como chica, Sasuke era una chica muy sexy. Sep, definitivamente Sasuke era Sasuke sin importar cómo lo viera, y de cualquier manera se sentía muy cómodo con su persona…

Pero pronto esa comodidad desapareció como por arte de magia...

Y no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke…

Tenía que ver con el montón de estúpidos que se comían con los ojos a Sasuke.

Todos los sentidos de Naruto, incluyendo sentidos que ni sabía que tenía, se activaron a mil cuando notó cómo los hombres a su alrededor miraban a Sasuke como si no tuviera ropa encima. Apretó los puños tensando el cuerpo completamente mientras mandaba miradas homicidas a esos imbéciles en modo de advertencia. Algunos entendían el mensaje… otros lo ignoraban como si fuera invisible y continuaban babeándose por la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke ignoraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y permanecía concentrado en escoger los mejores tomates del puesto de venta en el que estaba. Pero no tardó en notar lo callado que estaba Naruto, quien no opinó nada sobre lo que compraba como solía hacerlo siempre, así que dirigió la mirada hacia él y lo vio bastante raro.

El rubio tenía el cuerpo completamente erguido (por alguna razón parecía querer parecer lo más grande posible), miraba de un lado al otro como si estuviera amenazado por algo y tenía una mirada muy seria y retadora. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar alrededor para ver qué era lo que ponía a Naruto tan inquieto.

Entonces vio a varias personas mirándolos.

_Mirándolos_.

No notó que sólo lo miraban a él, así que no entendía muy bien la situación.

Pero entonces comenzó a preocuparse de verdad cuando Naruto se puso a cargarle las bolsas sin decir ni media palabra y sin que él se lo hubiese pedido, como si fuera a eso que vino desde un principio. El rubio estaba claramente impaciente por salir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

_ ¿Qué pasa? – se atrevió a preguntar el Uchiha, haciendo que Naruto lo mire un poco desconcertado por la repentina pregunta, como si no hubiera notado lo que hacía hasta ahora.

_... – si Naruto le decía lo que pasaba se iba a poner en evidencia. La verdad, no le parecía extraño que los hombres miren a Sasuke de esa manera, en su versión femenina era hermosa, misteriosa, la belleza en persona… ¡pero se estaban pasando! ¿No tenían ni un poco de decencia _aún_ viéndola acompañada? – ¿Ya terminaste tus compras?

_ Esa pregunta no responde a mi pregunta.

_ Quiero asesinar a todos.

Si quería una respuesta, ahí la tenía.

Sasuke levantó una agraciada ceja ante lo dicho. No había comprendido.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de decir algo, pero de repente una voz lo interrumpió.

_Disculpe, señorita – Sasuke no se hubiera volteado (porque él no era una "señorita") si no fuera porque le tocaron el hombro. Al girarse se topó con un grupo de cuatro chicos más o menos de su edad – No pudimos evitar notar su presencia y ninguno recuerda haberla visto antes en la aldea, y queríamos saber-

_Soy de la aldea de la niebla – respondió cortante el Uchiha.

Naruto no podía creer que esos tipos estén ignorando su presencia como si nada.

_ Ya tenemos que irnos – dijo severamente el rubio, ganándose una mirada de Sasuke que decía "¿Desde cuándo tú me mandas?".

_ ¿Podríamos saber su nombre? – el imbécil ese seguía haciendo preguntas.

_Mikoto.

Naruto tensó los hombros. ¿Por qué demonios Sasuke se quedaba allí respondiéndole las preguntas a esos idiotas?

Y el degenerado ese continuó con sus intenciones de interrogatorio.

_ ¿Y usted tiene u…?

_ Tiene cosas qué hacer – el rubio dio un paso prepotente poniéndose en medio de Sasuke y el grupo de chicos – Así que piérdanse.

_ ¿Y tú quién eres para…?

_ Qué te importa – rugió el Uzumaki, y ya le importaba un pepino ponerse en evidencia – te estoy diciendo que te largues, y si no haces lo que te digo-

Paró de repente cuando sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro. Se volteó encontrándose con la seria cara de Sasuke.

_Vámonos – ordenó el pelinegro e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar.

Naruto se dispuso a seguirlo, no sin antes darles una última mirada de advertencia al grupo de chicos que se quedaban atrás.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Sasuke en completo silencio. Naaruto notó al Uchiha perdido en sus pensamientos y decidió quedarse callado durante todo el camino, sabía que cuando Sasuke se ponía así era mejor no molestarlo.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Sasuke tomó todas las bolsas y entró a la casa. En otras ocasiones, Naruto siempre le ayudaba a acomodar las cosas compradas en su lugar, pero ahora no parecía con intenciones de dejarlo hacer eso. Aún así, Naruto se arriesgó a preguntar…

_ ¿Quieres que te ayude a…?

La puerta se cerró.

_Está bien… – el rubio dio media vuelta y se fue, repitiéndose "estúpido, estúpido, estúpido" durante todo el camino a su casa.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al siguiente día, Sasuke estaba parado en su puerta, observando seriamente al idiota parado en frente de él.

_ ¡Buen día! ¿Vas a salir hoy? – preguntó el rubio sonriente.

_ ¿Tsunade te ha mandado a vigilarme?

_ ¿Uh? – Naruto parpadeó algo desconcertado por la repentina pregunta – ¡Si yo siempre te vengo a buscar en la mañana para ir a desayunar!

_ Pero nunca tan temprano.

Era cierto, Naruto siempre lo iba a buscar para hacer cualquier cosa cuando tenía tiempo libre, pero jamás a esas horas de la mañana.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía era que Naruto andaba de paranoico debido a lo que había sucedido el día anterior. No se iba a arriesgar a que Sasuke salga solo y se tope de nuevo con esos miserables. Incluso, de estar caminando hacia casa de Sasuke terminó corriendo debido a que en el camino casi todos los jóvenes de su edad estaban hablando de "la misteriosa y hermosa Mikoto" con esa cara de babosos que le dio ganas de deformar a golpes.

_ Es que… – no sabía qué decir para hacerlo creíble – me caí de la cama.

_ Cuando te caes de la cama sigues durmiendo.

Wow, Sasuke lo conocía tan bien.

_ Está bien, me cachaste – dijo el Uzumaki con cara de rendido y luego puso cara de enamorado meloso – la verdad es que me moría por estar contigo – acercó su rostro estirando los labios como si quisiera un beso.

Sasuke le dio una patada en la canilla.

_ ¡Agh!

_Tú pagarás – cerró la puerta chocándole la nariz, causándole un dolor más en el cuerpo del Uzumaki, quien a pesar de todo sonrió feliz porque lo último que dijo Sasuke quería decir que iba a ir a desayunar con él y que lo espere afuera hasta que salga listo.

Mientras, Sasuke trataba de ignorar lo que sentía, ¡Ese idiota siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas para fastidiarlo!

"_La verdad es que me moría por estar contigo"_

Sí, sólo estaba jugando, no debía pensar cosas raras.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¡Sasuke, tengo una idea!

El repentino grito lo hizo sobresaltar. ¿Qué le pasaba al maniático? Un momento está todo tenso, serio y enojado con el mundo a su alrededor y al siguiente segundo grita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ ¡No me llames así, idiota! – le regañó en voz baja recordando que estaban en la calle y alguien podría escucharlos – ¿Qué parte de "No quiero que nadie se entere" no entendiste?

_ ¿Eh? ¡Pero si tú nunca dijiste eso!

_ ¡Porque es obvio!

_... – el rubio lo miró con un tic en su ojo.

_Como sea, ¿de qué idea estás hablando?

Naruto cambió de cara al ver que Sasuke estaba interesado en escucharlo.

_ ¿Qué tal si digo que eres mi novia? – propuso animado.

_ …

Sasuke lo miró con la cara más aburrida del mundo. La obvia respuesta era NO, agregando un "De seguro quieres alardear que una chica se fijó en alguien tan insoportable como tú".

_ ¡Oh, vamos! – insistió el Uzumaki – Si paso contigo todo el día, todos pensarán que es raro, pero no será raro si les decimos que somos novios.

_ Nadie te manda a pasar todo el día conmigo.

_ ¡Es que…!

Es que no se le ocurría otra cosa. Había sido una idea fugaz para lograr que los tipos dejen de mirar a Sasuke y que sepan que no estaba libre…

Y para tener una excusa para golpearlos.

Seeh…

_ ¿"Es que" qué? – cuestionó el Uchiha.

_ ¡Nadie me manda, pero yo quiero! – soltó el rubio.

_...

_...

_ ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sasuke observándolo con mucha atención.

Fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y los colores se le subieron a la cara mientras se ponía sumamente nervioso, y tener esos ojos negros fijos en él no ayudaba en nada.

Al ver esa actitud en el rubio, y viendo que éste, con nerviosismo y todo lo miró directamente a los ojos, Sasuke se puso más ansioso por escuchar la repuesta.

_ P-porque…

_ ¡Naruto! – la conversación se interrumpió cuando una persona se acercó a ellos.

_Ah, hola, Sakura-chan – Naruto se volteó a saludar con una sonrisa a la pelirrosa, quien se acercó corriendo algo afónica.

_ ¿Has sabido algo de Sasuke-kun? – le preguntó sin más.

_ ¿Eh? Ehm… – miró a Sasuke de reojo, quien con la mirada le ordenó no decir nada – no, nada – respondió sonriendo.

_ ¿Y qué haces como si nada? ¡Aún no llega de su misión! ¿No te preocupa?

_ El teme es fuerte – se podría decir que lo decía para seguir fingiendo, pero Sasuke notó la sinceridad con la que hablaba – puede cuidarse solo.

_ ¡No importa si se es muy fuerte, cualquier cosa inesperada podría ocurrir! – insistió Sakura por la falta de apoyo – Ya se tardó demasiado en su misión – cambió de repente a una cara preocupada.

_ Estoy seguro de que está bien.

_ Bien – refunfuñó ella – esperaré hasta mañana, pero si no llega… – de repente se dio cuenta de la chica pelinegra que estaba parada al lado de Naruto – oh, ¿quién eres tú?

Sasuke continuó mirándola indiferente.

_ No me conoce, así que no me trate de "tú", señora.

_... – Sakura se quedó en blanco, ¿SEÑORA?

Mientras que Sasuke seguía mirándola como si nada, aunque claramente notó la molestia de la pelirrosa.

¿Qué? Era una desconocida, se suponía que no sabía si la chica era casada o no, ¿verdad? Además, debería estar halagada, al decirle "señora" era como suponer que estaba casada, lo que significaba que enamoró a alguien que la llevó al altar e indirectamente eso quería decir que le estaba llamando "bonita y virtuosa".

Seeeh, Sasuke era muy listo.

_ ¡Ella es amiga mía! – exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo el naciente enojo de Sakura – Se llama Mikoto, es de la aldea de la niebla. Mikoto, ella es Sakura-chan.

_ Uhm – Sakura hizo una mueca que pensó que había pasado desapercibida, pero Sasuke la había notado – gusto en conocerte – le sonrió.

_Ya le dije que no me trate de "tú".

_... – bien, ya había conseguido enojarla – ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¡Sólo estoy tratando de ser amable! ¿He hecho algo que te ofenda acaso?

_ Ignorar mi presencia durante toda la charla y hablarme de "tú" – contestó la pelinegra – ¿No debería estar entrenando en vez de preocuparse de cosas ajenas? Si a ese tal Sasuke lo mandaron a esa misión es porque es capaz de completarla, ¿por qué tiene que andar pendiente de lo que hace?

Sakura parecía a punto de saltar a estrangularla.

_ ¡Bueno! ¡Nosotros tenemos que irnos! – Naruto agarró al Uchiha de los hombros y se lo llevó con él – ¡Hasta luego, Sakura-chan!

Ya estando más lejos, Naruto se dispuso a cuestionar al Uchiha.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, teme? ¿Por qué te pusiste tan frío?

Sasuke no iba a decir que le había molestado que le interrumpan la conversación, así que se fue por el otro lado de la respuesta.

_ Siempre he sido así con ella y lo único que hacía era sonreírme – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – me pregunto por qué no sonríe ahora – se escuchaba la ironía en su tono de voz.

_ Porque tú eres una "desconocida" – le respondió el Uzumaki.

_ ¿Qué diferencia hay? – fingió demencia, quería ver si Naruto le respondía de una forma convincente.

_ Que Sasuke es alguien que ella conoce, y que además le gusta.

_ También le gusta que ese Sasuke le hable de esa manera, supongo – dijo el Uchiha con tranquilidad mientras seguía caminando.

_ ¡Claro que no! ¿A quién le va a gustar eso?

_ ¿Entonces por qué sonríe?

_ ¡Es una sonrisa fingida!

_ ¿Eso significa que es hipócrita?

_ ¡No! ¡Significa que con tus defectos te aguanta!

_ ¿Por qué me aguanta?

_ ¡Porque eres su amigo!

_ Tú también eres su amigo.

_ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

_Cuando tú haces algo que le molesta, muestra su enfado y te golpea.

_… – se quedó un momento callado sin saber cómo responder a eso – ¡Es que tú eres diferente!

_ ¿Por qué soy diferente? ¿Porque le gusto?

_ ¡No! Es que yo hago cosas que le irritan, y tú-

_ Yo también.

_ ¡Pero de diferente manera!

_ ¿Diferente cómo?

_ ¡Es que tú…! ¡Tú eres una persona diferente! Siempre andas serio y calmado, y golpearte la haría ver como una completa bruta.

_ Golpeando a alguien, quien sea, por una idiotez y sin un buen motivo, ya la hace ver como una bruta – aseguró el pelinegro – Y es cierto que tú muchas veces le has dado motivos, pero yo también.

_ ¡Sí, pero-!

_Si algo que yo diga o haga le desagrada, debería decirlo.

_ ¡Hubieron veces en que lo hizo!

_ Sí, en momentos demasiado extremos en los que hasta la más tolerante de las personas diría algo.

_...

_...

_ Es que ella-

_ Es por eso que ella nunca me gustó y nunca me gustará. Para mí es una buena amiga, de esas que incondicionalmente hacen cosas por ti, y se lo agradezco, pero nada más.

Para serse sincero consigo mismo, aquello no era lo único que le agradecía a Sakura. El que golpee y rechace a Naruto le molestaba pero al mismo tiempo le aliviaba, era difícil de explicar.

_… – Naruto se había dado cuenta de la cruda verdad… nunca le ganaría a Sasuke en una discusión meramente verbal. Sasuke siempre tenía la razón, y si se equivocaba se iba a enojar, así que de todas maneras Naruto saldría perdiendo. Discutirle de esa forma no traería nada bueno, debía tratar de otra manera – ¿Sabes?, a mí me parecería muy mal que te golpee – dijo con seriedad.

_ ¿Por qué? – Sasuke lo miró sonriendo de lado con ironía – Creí que ese era tu sueño, además de ser hokage.

_ ¿QUE? ¡Yo nunca dije que quería eso! Si fuera así siempre andaría diciendo "¡Ah! ¡Él te dijo o hizo tal cosa! ¡¿Por qué no lo golpeas?!" ¡Pero yo nunca dije eso!

_ ¿Y por qué no?

_ ¡Porque…! – cerró su boca por un momento antes de dejar salir cualquier cosa de la que luego se arrepentiría – ¡No lo sé! ¡Se vería mal!

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No lo sé, ¡¿de acuerdo?! – ¿desde cuándo Sasuke estaba tan preguntón? – ¡no me gustaría que ella te golpee!

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ ¡Agh! ¡Eres un…! – Naruto parecía aguantándose las ganas de saltarle y apretarle el cuellito – ¡Olvídalo!

_Está bien – y continuó caminando recto como si nada, dejando al rubio tieso donde estaba… hasta que reaccionó.

_ ¡No! ¡Espera! – apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo.

_¿Qué? – Sasuke se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlo, mostrando tranquilidad… demasiada tranquilidad, ¡lo estaba haciendo a propósito para irritarlo!

_ ¡¿Te digo que lo olvides y lo olvidas tan fácil?!

_ Si no vas a responderme coherentemente, ¿para qué insistir?

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y miró a un lado haciendo puchero, pero se había decidido a arriesgarse y responder.

_ Es que si ella te golpeara…

_ No estarás diciendo esto porque estoy transformado en chica, ¿o sí? – interrumpió Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Qué? – el rubio lo miró algo desconcertado.

_ Sería muy extraño ver a Sakura golpear a una mujer, y como tú me estás viendo en forma de mujer lo ves extraño que me golpee, ¿o me equivoco?

_En realidad no es eso.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado por dentro al escuchar eso. No le gustaría para nada que Naruto se olvide de que está parado frente a un hombre. Mientras que Naruto continuó con su respuesta.

_ Es que tú eres serio, y lo que dices no es por ofenderla, sino porque eres… – buscó la expresión correcta dentro de su mente – malignamente sincero.

_... – Sasuke levantó una ceja. Wow, qué buena descripción había elegido el rubio.

_ En cambio mi manera de irritarla es muy diferente. Yo hago y digo idioteces, tú no.

_... – Sasuke se le quedó observando por un momento – eres un tonto – dijo mientras se volteaba para retomar su camino.

_ ¡Hey! – hizo berrinche el Uzumaki. ¿A qué había venido eso?

_ ¿Qué? – Sasuke lo observó con una burlona sonrisa de superioridad – Estoy siendo malignamente sincero.

_Bastardo – refunfuñó el Uzumaki – oye, ¿vamos a entrenar? – se le ocurrió de repente mientras se le iluminaba la cara.

_No.

_Oh, ¿por qué? – preguntó confundido. Sasuke nunca le negaba tan rotundamente el ir a entrenar.

_ Porque estoy en esta forma.

_ ¿Y qué? ¿Eso te hace más débil o frágil?

_ No, es porque no se vería bien.

Naruto no lo captaba.

_ ¡Muchas chicas entrenan con chicos, tebayo!

_Sí, pero esos chicos no son unos torpes como tú, que siempre que entrenamos terminas tirado encima de mí – dijo, pero luego se arrepintió… no quería recordar eso.

_ ¡No es intencional! – se defendió el rubio – digo, el vencerte es intencional pero no el quedarme tirado encima de ti. Es que te venzo y quedo agotado, entonces me tardó un ratito en levantarme.

El idiota lo hacía sonar tan simple… pero no lo era. Al menos, para Sasuke no.

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__ Quí… tate! – exigió el Uchiha removiéndose debajo del cuerpaz… ¡cuerpo deforme! del engendro ese llamado Naruto._

__ Ga… né… – dijo el rubio victorioso, jadeando en su oreja… el muy maldito._

_El cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba, y no era precisamente por el cansancio. Tener al otro encima le provocaba una sensación horrible y primitiva que una persona de su nivel no debería sentir. Afortunadamente y para orgullo de él, tenía el suficiente autocontrol como para fingir que no le pasaba nada. _

__Está… bien, ganaste. ¡Ya… quítate! – se removió de nuevo tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero era inútil, el Uzumaki estaba tirado sobre él a peso muerto._

__Espera… estoy… recuperando el aliento… – jadeó el rubio. _

_No sabía si el hecho de que Naruto esté con la cara metida en su cuello era bueno o malo. Podía considerarlo bueno si tomaba en cuenta que el rubio, estando con la cara en su cuello, no podía verle el rostro que de seguro estaba del color del arcoíris. Pero también podía considerarlo malo si tomaba en cuenta que el hecho de que su cara esté hecha un arcoíris era precisamente porque… ¡el idiota tenía la cara en su cuello y estaba jadeando cerca de su oído! _

_Nop, era simplemente malo. ¡Todo era malo!_

__ ¡Por si no… te diste cuenta, yo… también quiero recuperar el aliento! ¡Y tu peso… de mastodonte no me deja! – trató una vez más de razonar con él… inútilmente. _

__ Es tu castigo por perder, tebayo – podía sentir la sonrisa del Uzumaki en esas palabras._

_Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que el momento en el que Naruto ya ha sentido que ha descansado lo suficiente y se levanta de encima de él es el significado del fin de esa tortura tan malévola y carnal… pero no lo es. Resulta que el muy hijo de su hermosa madre levanta sólo un poco su peso, y levanta el rostro para dejarlo justo en frente del de Sasuke, lo mira a los ojos con sus brillantes orbes azules, luego le sonríe y… _

__ Te toca pagar el ramen~ – dice canturreando. _

_Ese era el momento en el que Sasuke lo empujaba, se levantaba, lo pateaba, y se iba..._

_A darse una ducha, y luego a pagar el ramen._

_Pero las cosas eran muy diferentes cuando Sasuke ganaba…_

_Naruto quedaba tirado también, pero de cara al piso y con Sasuke sentado cómodamente en su espalda tomando agua._

__ Te vencí – lo decía como si no fuera evidente. En realidad, decirlo en voz alta se sentía genial._

__ ¡Temeeeeeee! ¡No puedo… respirar!_

__Es tu castigo por perder – dijo antes de darle otro sorbo a la botella._

_A Sasuke le gustaba mucho esos momentos, se sentía superior a todo._

_Claro, eso hasta que al idiota se le ocurría arruinarlo de alguna manera._

__ ¿Sabes? Si fuera una loca fangirl tuya estaría muriéndome de la felicidad de tener tu lindo trasero en mi espalda… pero no lo soy._

_Ese era el momento en el que Sasuke se levantaba, lo pateaba, lo dejaba tirado llorando de dolor, y se iba..._

_A darse una ducha, y luego a ver cómo Naruto le pagaba la cena._

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

_... – Sasuke apretó los labios y lo miró asesinamente. Esa sensación que le recorría la espina dorsal cada vez que el idiota quedaba tirado completamente sobre él y luego se quedaba ahí jadeando (del cansancio) y le susurraba (porque estaba casi sin aire) "Gané" en el oído… ¡era tan horrible! Y peor cuando al muy descerebrado se le ocurría entrenar sin camiseta y estaba todo… todo… ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO LO ASESINABA? – como sea, se vería muy inapropiado.

_ ¡Bah! ¡Nadie nos estará viendo! – insistió el Uzumaki – ¿O es que acaso estar en ese cuerpo te hace sentir como una verdadera chica? – dijo sonriendo burlonamente, con intenciones de picar al Uchiha.

_Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero como te contengas voy a romperte el cráneo sin compasión – le advirtió.

_ ¿Por qué habría de contenerme?

_Porque eres idiota y te puedes imaginar que estar peleando con una mujer.

_Heh, no te preocupes por eso, iré con todo.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Naruto estaba en el suelo, con cara de sorprendido, con Sasuke sentado sobre él y con la katana en su cuello.

_Perdiste – dictaminó el Uchiha.

Naruto tragó duro.

No había sido su culpa, lo que pasó fue que se distrajo viendo la forma de luchar de Sasuke, cosa que antes no había notado del todo. Sasuke tenía una manera de pelear muy agraciada: se movía ágilmente (mientras que él era medio bruto), mantenía el rostro serio casi sin nada de arrugas (siempre y cuando no lo haga enojar), agitaba la espada elegantemente… en conclusión, parecía estar haciendo una especie de danza maligna.

Tal vez por eso Sasuke se hacía el mínimo de heridas mientras que él terminaba todo golpeado.

_Ok ok, estamos empatados – aceptó el rubio.

_Yo te llevo dos victorias – corrigió el Uchiha levantándose y envainando la espada.

_ ¿QUE? – Naruto se sentó de golpe – ¡Eso no es cierto!

_Lo dices porque tu diminuto cerebro no es capaz de recordarlo o tal vez porque no quieres recordar.

_ ¡Teme! – le quiso discutir, pero al final aceptó que tenía razón – está bien, yo pago.

_No, esta noche iré a cenar con alguien.

_ ¿Eh? – eso tomó a Naruto desprevenido – ¿Con quién?

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

_ ¿Cómo que no es de mi…? – Sasuke usó su velocidad ninja para desaparecer – ¡teme!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Naruto había ido a darse una ducha a la velocidad de la luz y luego se fue corriendo como maniático a la casa de Sasuke.

¡¿Con quién se suponía que iba a cenar el desgraciado ese?! Primero, nadie más que él sabía que Sasuke estaba transformado en chica, así que no era probable que vaya a cenar con alguien conocido. Segundo, no era posible que fuera a cenar con una mujer porque estaba transformado en mujer. ¡¿Entonces iba a ir a cenar con un HOMBRE?! ¡¿Y en qué pinche rato lo invitaron si estuvo con él todo el bendito día?! ¡¿Y POR QUE DEMONIOS ACEPTARIA LA INVITACIÓN DE UNO DE ESOS MALDITOS?!

De repente detuvo su carrera cuando sus ojos divisaron a una persona.

¿ESE (o esa) ERA SASUKE?

La pelinegra estaba de espaldas hacia él, con un tipo que la agarraba de la cintura y la besaba.

Adiós cordura.

El chico que estaba besando a la pelinegra sintió un fuerte jalón que lo separó de la chica y le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido por el repentino movimiento. Y cuando los abrió se topó con el mismísimo demonio.

_ **¡TE VOY A…!** – gritó el rubio furioso dirigiendo su puño a la cara de ese miserable, pero de repente se detuvo cuando divisó la cara de la chica, que estaba igual de asustada que el chico (bueno, no tan asustada).

Esa no era Sasuke.

Pensó que lo era al ver su cabello negro y largo, y el tipo de ropa que llevaba era muy similar.

Pero no, no lo era.

_ ¡¿Q-Quien es usted?! – preguntó el chico aterrado.

_Ehm… – Naruto se quedó completamente en blanco – te voy a… a… ¡felicitar porque hacen una linda pareja! ¡Heheheheh! – rió nervioso, soltó al chico quien junto a su novia lo miraban como si fuera un fenómeno.

Naruto salió corriendo de allí.

Cuando al fin llegó a una esquina, se apoyó en la pared y se agarró la cabeza. ¡Qué idiota había sido!

_Eso fue vergonzoso.

_ ¡AH! – el rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz y se giró encontrándose con una persona – ¡Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

_Nada, sólo pasaba por aquí – dijo el peliplateado encogiendo los hombros – Por cierto, ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué estuviste a punto de golpear al pobre sujeto?

Naruto resopló sin ganas de hablar.

_ No tengo tiempo de explicar, tengo que encontrar a Sasuke – aseveró mientras se disponía a emprender marcha.

_¿Sasuke? Pero si está en su casa.

Naruto paró de golpe.

_ ¿Eh? – dirigió su cuestionadora mirada hacia Kakashi.

_Yo vengo de allí, Tsunade-sama me mandó a decirle que quiere que vaya a su oficina mañana en la mañana – explicó con simpleza el sensei – Parecía estar limpiando la casa antes de que yo llegue, así que no creo que tenga planes de salir a ninguna parte.

_ …

Naruto se sentía como un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar cosas tan estúpidas?

_Por cierto, se ve muy bonita, ¿eh?

_ …

La seria y amenazante mirada se posó en el sonriente sensei haciéndole dar escalofríos. Eso era suficiente para comprobar su teoría.

_ Tus celos son muy perceptibles – comentó el peliplateado – ¿A cuántos les has roto la cara hoy?

_A ninguno – resopló el Uzumaki desviando la furiosa mirada – Sería muy obvio de mi parte.

_ Viendo lo que hiciste hace un momento, no creo que te hayas esforzado mucho por no ser obvio.

_Es que a veces no lo puedo evitar – bufó frustrado.

_ ¿Y cuándo se lo vas a decir?

_… – Naruto se quedó pensativo por un momento – No lo sé… es que… ¡estoy buscando el momento adecuado!

_ ¿Tienes dudas? – preguntó el Hatake, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

_No, estoy decidido a hacerlo. Se suponía que iba a decírselo cuando vuelva de su misión, pero se presentó este problema. Ahora tengo que esperar.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sasuke terminó de vestirse después de darse un relajante baño. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a leer los rollos que había sacado para estudiar nuevos jutsus, tocaron la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, levantó una ceja cuando vio la acusadora mirada azul de la persona que estaba parada en la entrada.

_ Estuviste aquí toda la tarde, ¿cierto? – preguntó el Uzumaki, aunque fue más como una afirmación.

_Sí, ¿por qué?

_ ¿No que cenarías con alguien?

_Con mi soledad.

_...

_...

_Bastardo – bufó el rubio, pero estaba enormemente aliviado – Y ni siquiera has cenado seguramente.

_Comí una naranja.

_... – Naruto lo miró con una cara de "¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un marciano? ".

_Deberías estar feliz, no has gastado tu dinero – dijo el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros.

_ ¡¿Cómo voy a estar feliz si me hiciste pensar que ibas a…?! ¡a…! – maldición, había soltado palabras sin pensar de nuevo.

_ ¿A qué? – instó Sasuke.

_ ¡A cenar algo delicioso y no invitarme!

_...

_...

Eso había sonado sumamente tonto, pero Sasuke decidió quitarle importancia.

_No tenía hambre.

_ Mh… – musitó el Uzumaki, cosa que Sasuke traducía como un "Sí, seguro"

_...

_...

_...

_...

_ ¿Y? – preguntó Sasuke después de esperar un rato a que Naruto haga o diga algo – ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?

Naruto pestañeó algo sorprendido y después sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta, el rubio ya estaba dentro de su casa corriendo hacia la cocina.

_ ¡Voy a buscar algo en tu refrigerador, tebayo!

_ ¿Q…? – el Uchiha salió de su trance – ¡No lo dije para que entraras! ¡Estaba esperando que te vayas, idiota!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sasuke trataba de concentrarse, realmente trataba. Pero le era imposible sabiendo que afuera de su casa estaba el zopenco rubio haciendo quién sabe qué.

Había pasado todo el día prendido a él de nuevo, y Sasuke trataba de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas la cara de asesino en serie que ponía Naruto mientras miraba a los de su alrededor.

Cuando acabó el día, en contra de su voluntad lo acompañó hasta su casa, se despidió y se fue… o eso era lo que Sasuke había creído hasta que sintió que el chakra de Naruto permanecía en la cercanía.

Al principio pensó que el idiota estaba pensando en hacerle alguna broma o tratando de robarse alguna fruta de su jardín, pero no, pasaron tres horas y el rubio permanecía sin hacer nada, simplemente estaba ahí como una especie de centinela.

Había decidido ignorarlo, pero hasta ese punto ya era imposible, así que salió de la casa para ver donde estaba el rubio, y lo vio allí sentado frente a la entrada mirando hacia los alrededores.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?

Naruto lo miró de reojo y luego volvió sus ojos a la vigilancia.

_Escuché a unos tipos que iban a averiguar dónde vivías e iban a hacerte una visita, ¿Quién sabe lo que tramen hacer esos malditos?

Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

_Como si yo no pudiera lidiar con ellos – dijo en un tono ofendido.

Naruto se volteó a mirarlo de nuevo, esta vez enojado.

_ ¡No puedes! –se puso de pie para quedar a la altura de Sasuke, quien se sorprendió al escuchar eso – ¡Porque tú no lidias con ellos! ¡Sólo los ignoras! – le reclamó – ¡Pero continúan allí, babeándose por ti!

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

_ ¿Y eso a ti en que te afecta? – le preguntó con seriedad.

_ ¡Yo…! – Naruto se tragó las palabras – ¿Acaso no te molesta?

_¿Por qué darle importancia a algo que no lo merece?

_ ¿Sabes qué creo? – dijo el rubio sonriendo con algo de cinismo – Que a ti te gusta que todos estén babeándose por ti y que te suban el ego a-

_Cree lo que quieras – interrumpió Sasuke volteándose para entrar a la casa. Fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta de las estupideces que había dicho.

_Sas-

La puerta se cerró de un golpazo.

_... – el rubio se agarró la cabeza con frustración.

.

.

.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido. Estando acostado en su cama, miró el reloj que dictaba las dos de la madrugada.

Estaba enojado, pero sabía que Naruto no había dicho aquello sinceramente, fue algo que se le salió porque estaba molesto, pero saber eso no le quitaba el enojo… al menos no durante las primeras horas que pasaron.

Ya eran la dos de la madrugada y el rubio idiota seguía allí afuera, donde hacía un frío terrible.

Sasuke decidió levantarse de la cama. Iba a ir a noquear al ese rubio, lo iba a meter al sótano y cuando amanezca lo sacaría afuera de nuevo. Sí, eso haría.

Abrió la puerta, encontrando a Naruto allí sentado.

_ ¿Sigues aquí? – preguntó molesto el pelinegro, y esa pregunta más se inclinaba a "¿Por qué sigues aquí?".

_Nunca dije que me iría – respondió simplemente el rubio sin dejar de mirar el horizonte. Pero luego de un momento se volteó y posó sus arrepentidos ojos azules en Sasuke – lo siento.

_... – Sasuke desvió la mirada a un lado. No podía permanecer mucho tiempo enojado con ese rubio por una idiotez y menos si le pedía perdón – Te vas a congelar aquí – cambió de charla.

_Tengo mi chaqueta puesta – refutó el Uzumaki encogiéndose de hombros.

_Eres un tonto – Sasuke caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta y se paró en el marco – Ven aquí.

El rubio sonrió y entró a la casa.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

A pesar de haber dormido en el sofá, Naruto parecía muy animado. Y otra vez se la pasó todo el día con él.

Cualquiera se preguntaría, ¿por qué se resistía tan poco a que Naruto lo acompañe a todos lados? Pues, eso era algo que ni él mismo se quería responder.

_ Disculpe, señorita Mikoto – Sasuke se detuvo al tener a un chico castaño frente a él. Lo había visto hace un buen rato observándolo a la distancia, como si no se decidiera a hacer algo – Me llamo Ashido, mucho gusto – le dijo sonriendo – Esto es para usted – le ofreció un ramo de flores.

Sasuke miró las flores sin mostrar ninguna intención de tomarlas.

_ No, gracias. No tengo floreros disponibles – dijo el Uchiha manteniendo su expresión indiferente.

_ ¡Oh! ¡L-Lo siento! – se sobresaltó un poco el chico, avergonzado – ¡Es obvio que uno no tiene en su casa floreros, como si esperara que alguien le traiga flores! ¡Qué tonto! ¡P-Pero no se preocupe! ¡Yo le compraré un florero!

Naruto, que había estado todo el tiempo parado al lado de Sasuke con un muy visible tic en el ojo y una cara de asesino en serie, se paró en frente del chico desafiantemente.

_No entiendes las indirectas, ¿verdad imbécil? – rugió el chico con profundo odio, sorprendiendo al otro, quien parecía recién estar notando el enfado del rubio – Te está diciendo que no quiere tus estúpidas flores y que te las metas en el trasero.

_ ¡Ella no ha dicho eso! – refutó el castaño.

_Escucha, maldito… – Naruto lo agarró de la solapa para acercarlo lo suficiente y que vea su muerte en los ojos azules.

_Naruto – Sasuke trató de decir algo, pero el rubio lo ignoró.

_ ¿Me ves aquí parado junto a ella? ¿Ves que estoy con ella todo el maldito día? – preguntó arrastrando cada silaba, sin quitarle la mirada homicida de encima – ¿Por qué crees que sea, eh?

El chico pestañeó algo desconcertado y decidió responder tentativamente…

_ ¿Porque es su hermano y la quiere cuidar de que cualquier persona la quiera conquistar? Le aseguro que yo soy una buena persona y me gustaría-

_¡No, imbécil! ¡No soy su hermano! – gritó el Uzumaki fuera de sí. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto ese tipo? – ¡¿Ves algún parecido acaso, alelado de mierda?!

_ ¡Naruto! – Sasuke le habló de nuevo.

_ ¡¿QUE?! – le preguntó volteándose hacia Sasuke, manteniendo el mismo tono alterado.

_Ya cálmate – le ordenó, pero…

_¡No! ¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Quiero que este estúpido active su cerebro!

_Cosa que tú tampoco has hecho al parecer – dijo el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto volvió a ignorarlo y de nuevo posó sus ojos en el chico que tenía sujetado.

_Si te atreves a acercarte a ella otra vez, no respondo por mis actos, Ashado – amenazó.

Ashado lo miró atónito antes de decir…

_¡Soy Ashido!

_¡COMO SEA! – lo soltó de golpe haciendo que el otro casi se caiga – ¡y hazme el favor de decírselo a todos tus amigos!

_¿Que soy Ashido?

_¡NO! ¡QUE VOY A DESCUARTIZAR A CUALQUIERA QUE SE ACERQUE A ELLA!

_ ¡No soy su pinche mensajero! – el chico parecía querer hacerse el valentón delante de la chica, pero luego, cuando vio a Naruto caminar hacia él con los ojos rojos y con la firme intención de acabar con su existencia, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sumamente estúpido – ¡Ok ok! ¡Lo haré! – Ashido salió corriendo.

Naruto se quedó parado un momento esperando a que el tipo desaparezca de su vista, luego se volteó hacia Sasuke, quien ya estaba caminando lejos de allí.

_ ¡Hey, teme! – corrió detrás de él para alcanzarlo. Sasuke no desaceleró el paso en ningún momento.

Cuando Naruto lo alcanzó, el Uchiha habló.

_En serio, no entiendo qué es lo que sucede contigo, no es como si-

Se calló cuando sintió que Naruto lo agarró del brazo. El Uzumaki lo miraba con seriedad.

_Claro que lo entiendes – dijo el rubio terminantemente – pero te haces el desentendido.

_... – Sasuke comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

_Sasuke, yo… – la mirada azulada se suavizó considerablemente y por un momento el Uchiha sintió que no respiraba – yo te quiero, y no soporto que alguien más te pretenda.

_ … – Sasuke no sabía qué decir, simplemente se le quedó mirando atónito – ¿Me… quieres? – musitó, de seguro había escuchado mal o lo había malinterpretado – ¿eso qué significa?

_Te quiero – repitió determinante el rubio – no como amigo solamente. Te amo.

Naruto no se esperó que Sasuke le dé la espalda de repente.

_ Pues yo no siento lo mismo. – murmuró el Uchiha antes de usar su velocidad ninja para irse de allí

_... – mientras Naruto se quedaba atrás, sintiendo que todo se le desmoronaba.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Buenos días – saludó el peliplateado parado en el marco de su ventana.

Acostado en su cama y con la cara hundida en la almohada, Naruto apenas se volteó a mirarlo.

_Kakashi-sensei, ¿puede hacerme un favor? – musitó el rubio con voz lastimera.

_Claro – respondió el sensei algo desconcertado.

_Máteme.

_...

Kakashi soltó un suspiro y entró en la habitación parándose al lado de la cama del rubio.

_Naruto, esa actitud de perdedor no va contigo.

_Me dijo que no sentía lo mismo – farfulló con dolor el Uzumaki, con la cara en la almohada de nuevo.

_Sabes que eso es imposible.

_... – Naruto miró a Kakashi de reojo – aún así, el que me lo diga me desgarró el alma. Si siente algo por mí, entonces no quiere sentirlo.

_ ¿Y vas a dejar las cosas así?

Kakashi se asustó cuando Naruto se levantó de golpe y lo miró furibundo.

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Deje que tenga un momento para reponerme, joder! ¡No soy de piedra! ¡Me acaban de romper el corazón! ¡No voy a ponerme a saltar de un pie de un momento para otro sólo porque soy optimista!

_... – Kakashi se le quedó mirando sorprendido por un momento, luego sonrió algo asustado – ya lo sé, sólo te estaba preguntando.

_ ¡Pues no pregunte lo obvio! ¡Como si no me conociera!

_Fuiste tú que me dijiste que te mate.

_ ¡Sólo estaba siendo dramático! ¡¿ACASO NO TENGO DERECHO A SER DRAMÁTICO?!

_Sí, sí, tienes todo el derecho – Kakashi sonrió nervioso y llevó sus manos frente a él para protegerse y calmarlo… pero vaya que el rubio hacía mucho uso de ese "derecho" – Lo siento, lo siento.

_Más le vale sentirlo – refunfuñó el Uzumaki antes de largarse en su cama de nuevo.

_Sólo vine a decirte que Sasuke ya volvió a la normalidad.

Naruto se levantó de golpe de nuevo.

_ ¡¿De verdad?!

_No, sólo estaba usando mi derecho a hacer bromas – dijo el sensei mostrando su ojito feliz, pero cuando vio al rubio comenzar a enojarse decidió dejar las bromas de lado – sí, de verdad ya volvió a la normalidad. Aunque no tenía una cara muy feliz.

Naruto soltó un gruñido y salió de su cama para comenzar a vestirse para salir.

_ Bueno, ya vine a decirte lo que tenía que decir, así que me voy – se despidió el sensei antes de salir por la ventana – Ah, y después de volver a la normalidad, Sasuke fue derechito a encerrarse en su casa – le informó antes de irse.

_Ya lo sé.

.

.

.

Sasuke sabía que no debió haber abierto la puerta.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto lo observó por un momento. Sasuke era una chica hermosa pero había extrañado su forma original.

El rubio notó las ojeras del pelinegro, al parecer no había dormido muy bien esa noche. Y también notó cómo miraba a cualquier parte que no sea su cara.

_Hablar contigo – respondió el Uzumaki – ¿puedo pasar?

Sasuke se hizo a un lado para darle entrada. Naruto entró y fue directo al grano.

_Escucha, Sasuke – a pesar de querer ir directo al grano, le costaba un poco sacar las palabras – quería… – miró a Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que éste parecía estar esperando escuchar algo muy malo e hiriente y no comprendió por qué – sé que te sientes incómodo al saber que te amo – la cara de Sasuke cambió completamente de repente – pero yo realmente no quiero estar así contigo, al menos quisiera que-

_ Espera – lo interrumpió el Uchiha acercándose al rubio, quien se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba – ¿qué dijiste? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto sintió que hormigas le recorrían la espalda y se puso sumamente nervioso.

_ Que sé que te sientes incomodo – dijo quedito.

_ No, lo otro.

_Que no quiero estar así contigo.

_ Lo otro.

_Que al menos quisiera-

_ ¡Lo otro!

_ Que… ¿que te amo? – tanteó el Uzumaki algo desconcertado.

Sasukelo miró sorprendido.

_ ¿Me amas?

Naruto no entendía a qué venía tanta sorpresa por parte de Sasuke.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Si ya te lo había dicho!... … … ¿o no? – se cuestionó el Uzumaki sintiéndose sumamente dudoso. ¿No se lo había dicho? ¿Había sido un loco sueño y ahora estaba ahí soltando sopa de la nada como un demente?

¡AH! ¡QUÉ HORROR!

_ Sí, me lo dijiste – afirmó Sasuke haciendo que Naruto respire aliviado – pero… ¿no era porque estabas confundido?

_ ¿Confundido? – no estaba confundido antes, aunque ahora sí lo estaba confundiendo con esa pregunta – ¿Hablas de confundir mi amistad con algo más o algo así?

_No. Confundido al verme con cuerpo de chica.

_ ¿Confundido cómo? – Naruto seguía sin comprender.

_Que te enamoraste de mí al verme en cuerpo de mujer.

_¿Qué? ¡No!

_ Entonces… ¿Entonces por qué viniste a decirme que me amabas justo cuando estuve convertido en mujer?

Ese había sido el problema para Sasuke. Naruto le había dicho que lo amaba estando convertido en mujer, y había pensado que ahora venía a decirle que sólo se había confundido (por eso se sentía aterrado), no a repetirle que lo amaba viéndolo ya en cuerpo de chico. No era que pensara que Naruto podía olvidar que era originalmente un chico, pero el rubio le había dicho que era la "chica más bonita que había visto" y como solía ser impulsivo, podía ser que en ese cuerpo se sintió atraído hacia _ella_ y sumado a la amistad que sentía por él confundió sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora le estaba repitiendo que lo amaba, como si en ningún momento hubiese dejado de verlo a _él_.

_ ¡Porque me moría de los celos! – respondió el Uzumaki – los hombres se te acercaban y te pretendían, querían conquistarte y yo tenía que quedarme mirando – y no era como si se hubiera quedado quietecito mirando pero eso debió haber hecho en su posición de ser "nada de Mikoto" – estuve haciendo escenitas, y creí que pensarías que eso ya era demasiado sospechoso e inusual, entonces, pensando que tal vez lo suponías, sentí algo de confianza para confesarte mis sentimientos ¡No era porque seas mujer! ¡Si yo te amaba desde mucho antes!

_... – Sasuke lo observó en silencio. No podía creer lo que escuchaba… se sentía feliz, puramente feliz.

_No importaría si eres mujer u hombre, Sasuke, para mí no dejas de ser tú – le confesó sinceramente el rubio – la cuestión es que… que no quiero estar así contigo, porque-

Naruto dejó de hablar cuando Sasuke levantó una mano delante de él en señal de que se calle.

_ Si eres capaz de besarme, entonces te creeré que no te importa que sea un hombre – dijo seriamente el Uchiha mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto se sorprendió ante la propuesta.

_Pero si no, más te vale correr porque te voy a-

No pudo seguir amenazando porque el rubio lo abrazó y lo estampó contra su boca.

Sasuke quedó sorprendido por un momento ante el movimiento brusco, sintió que se iba para atrás y por inercia se agarró de la espalda del rubio. Apenas pudo seguirle el ritmo a ese dominante beso, abrió la boca buscando algo de aire y Naruto metió su lengua buscando más contacto, haciéndole estremecer. Ni siquiera notó en qué momento cayó de espaldas sobre el sofá de la sala, mientras el rubio estaba encima quitándole el aliento con tanta desesperación.

Un momento después, Naruto se separó un poco.

_ ¡Usu… ratonkachi! – jadeó el Uchiha sin aire. Le había dicho que le dé un beso, no que trate de comérselo.

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a depositar pequeños besitos sobre los labios del Uchiha aprovechando que éste seguía recuperando el aliento y parecía medio ido con esos ojos negros entrecerrados.

_ ¿Ahora me crees? – le preguntó sonriendo zorrunamente.

_... – Sasuke miró a un lado – Ya te creía antes del beso.

_Entonces lo que querías era que te dé un beso – a Naruto pareció hinchársele el pecho de la felicidad.

Sasuke lo miró entre enojado y avergonzado.

_ Quería que te calles.

_Y que te dé un beso – ¡Cielos! Cómo estaba disfrutando esa carita refunfuñona con ese colorcito rosa.

_ Imbécil – gruñó el Uchiha.

_ ¿Puedo seguir mostrándote que te amo? – se acercó a sólo unos milímetros de su boca, haciéndole al otro sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

_ Que te calles – fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de agarrar al rubio del cabello y empujarlo hacia él para que lo bese de una vez.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que otra persona había entrado en la sala.

_ Sasuke, descubrí algo insólito sobre el jutsu de-¡AAHH! – gritó Tsunade al ver al par de chicos en el sofá, devorándose entre ellos.

La primera reacción que tuvo Sasuke fue empujar a Naruto de encima de él.

_ ¡Mocoso pervertido! – gritó Tsunade, dirigiéndose obviamente a Naruto – ¿Qué rayos le estás haciendo?

_Nada que él no quiera – dijo inocentemente el Uzumaki sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Claro que la sonrisa se le quitó cuando la rubia le estiró la oreja – ¡ITAIIIIIII!

_ ¿Qué estaba diciendo del jutsu? – dijo Sasuke tratando de cambiar de tema.

Tsunade soltó la oreja de Naruto y se dispuso a hablar con Sasuke.

_ Bueno, según el reciente análisis – dijo zarandeando unas hojas escritas que tenía en la mano – eres apto para tener bebés.

_ ¿Tener b…? – ni siquiera se vio en la posibilidad de terminar esa oración – ¿Se refiere a que no soy infértil?

_No, hablo de _tener_ bebés.

_...

_...

_No comprendo.

_ ¡O sea que Sasuke puede ser mamá! – gritó el Uzumaki pasmado con la información.

_ ¿Ves? Hasta Naruto lo capta – dijo la rubia mirando al Uchiha.

_ ¿PERDON? – tenía que ser una mala broma – ¡eso no tiene ninguna lógica!

Tsunade comenzó a explicar…

_Tú sabías que el enemigo era bueno detectando jutsus de transformación y por eso estudiaste el cuerpo de la mujer para poder hacer una transformación tanto por dentro como por fuera, y así no ser detectado. Sucede que también se te ocurrió ponerte un útero, y el útero…. sigue allí.

_...

_...

_ ¿COMO QUE SIGUE ALLI? ¡¿Acaso no se deshizo el jutsu?!

_Externamente sí – aseguró la rubia – pero internamente se quedará activo durante dos años.

_ … – Naruto digirió la información, y… – ¡Seré padre! – gritó feliz.

Sasuke dio un bote del susto.

_ ¡¿Por qué hablas como si estuviera embarazado ya?! ¡¿Y quién te dijo que iba a dejar que tú me… me…?! – la cara de Sasuke parecía un semáforo – ¡No te me acerques! – dijo con la intención de salir de allí, pero Naruto le agarró de la muñeca, lo tumbó en el sofá y se colocó encima abrazándolo – ¡agh! ¡Dobe…!

_ Heheh, sólo estoy bromeando, teme – dijo, y el Uchiha dejó de removerse – No se hará nada que tú no quieras – le dio un besito en la boca – te lo prometo.

_ ... … … – Sasuke quería golpear a alguien, preferentemente a ese montón de murciélagos que estaban volando dentro de su cuerpo y le hacían cosquillitas haciéndole sentir como idiota – … como si fuera posible que se haga algo que yo no quiera, idiota. ¿Y qué te había dicho de callarte?

Naruto rió y continuó lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Tsunade llegara.

_Bueno, yo me voy – dijo la rubia saliendo de allí apresuradamente.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**LOL, ¿por qué siempre quiero ponerle pancita a Sasuke y nunca lo hago? xDDDD**

**¡ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, YUUKI-CHAN! ¡Y también a las(os) demás fans NaruSasu! ¡Los quiero! ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡ABRAZOS! **


End file.
